The Blue Fairy
by Gabile18
Summary: So it's Sting, Gray, and Rogue competing for Aoi's love but she is the daughter of Acnologia and Zeref's younger sister so what will become of her? Read to find out and I will add ships such as NaLu and GaLe and others if requested or if I have more ships to sail.


Sup

~Hi I'm Gabile18 and this is my first fawnfic. I chose this because this an idea I've had for a while and thought why not. Well hope you like it. ~

Your Pov:

Hi! My name is Aoi ! I am 11 years old, and I'm a IWD dragon slayer.(I know that there are no abbreviations in dragon slayer names ) That means Ice-Water-Destruction dragon slayer. I was raised by two dragons. My mother's name was Crystal was the Ice-Water Dragon and my father's name was...Acnologia. I know what you are ? Well my father honestly,truly loved my mother, that is before the " incident". It's been seven years since he left me because of the "incident". Now I'm just wandering around till HE found me and told me about a guild. I was searching for months 'til I finally found it Fairy Tail.

~So this is my first chapter. And will be updating when I can. So I will be writing soon please leave comments and votes one who you end up with. And who's" HE" find out next chapter ...

.

.

.

Just kidding

Aoi's Pov:

"So here I am, all those months of searching I've finally found Fairy Tail. Looks like HE was telling the truth. So here I am my hair in a messy ponytail , my hair is black on top and eventually gets lighter until it's white on the bottom, wearing my blue tee, black leather vest, jean booty shorts, knee-high socks, and my black-purple converse with the blue laces. And here I go. "

As soon as I was about to enter He came up from behind me and tapped my shoulder.

?Pov:

" Hello there Aoi",I said and she almost jumped. She turned around and saw it was only me. "Oh it was only you",she said. "Well how have you been?", I asked. "Fine," she replied. "That's good," I replied. "So I just wanted to see how you are holding up." "Alright , oh! and thank you for telling me about this guild I was about to go in and see if I could join" she said. "Alright so I will she you soon Aoi-chan." I smirked. "Alright, Zeref ," she said while smirking. I smirked back then left. Then she said "Sienara Zeref nii " I stiffed a second then

said" Seinara imoto san"

Aoi's Pov:

After Zeref left I went to go open the doors to the guild. When I opened them I didn't expect to see a flying table! I didn't duck in time so it hit me, but instantly broke to a million pieces. Everyone inside suddenly looked my way. I was instantly embarrassed at suddenly looked at the ground, then a man about 17,with raven hair came running to me.

Gray's Pov :

"Hey are you alright " I said to the girl.

Man she's really punk looking, but in a cute way... wait what!

" Yea why?" , she asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you just got hit on the forehead with a table that came flying towards you! And you say that your fine!"

She then looked as if she were on the brink of tears.

"Oh sorry! I'm sorry it's just that a normal person would have been seriously injured.", I said in a more calm demeanor.

Then she said it was fine and that she wasn't injured at all then I looked at her and she didn't have a scratch on her.

"Hey your right, but how?!" She then told me that her magic does that when she's in danger.

"Oooooh, Wait are you a MAGE!?"

She then said "yea. "

"Oh so, what kind of magic do you use?"

Just then I noticed the whole guild was looking at us, and Gramps was coming this way towards us. He then asked the little girl to come with him. She responded with a nod. Then my team came towards me;Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Charles, and Happy. They asked me who she was I just shrugged and said I didn't know because I forgot to ask her name.

Aoi's Pov :

I followed an old man that was the size of an elf. Even though he was short I sensed and smelled an immense amount of power from him, so I kept the midget comment to myself just in case it would anger him. So we went to a room that looked a lot like an office.

"So,"he said, "Your the daughter of Acnologia and Crystal."

I froze in my tracks, no one but Zeref and my exceed Andrés knew. Oh yea I forgot to tell you I have an exceed named Andrés she looks like a miniature snow tiger an is black with blue and purple stripes, but she always wanders off but comes back around sunset."

So", he continues ,"am I correct?" I was so fucking nervous I starting stuttering ,

"Yyyyeeesss ssssiiirr. "

As I thought," he said, " Don't worry I will keep you under my protection if you choose to join the guild."

He then smiled it was a friendly smile not that "I'm gonna rape you" smile. I then said I had an intention to join the guild and he smiled wider . He then said

" You have to tell everyone though about how you are a Ice-Water Dragon Slayer but don't tell them how you can transform into a wolf or dragon due to your bloodline, alright?"

He said with a reassuring smile.

"Yes sir. ",I said.

He then said " Stop with the formalities my name is Master Makorov but you may call my gramps."

"Yes si- I mean gramps " I said with a shy smile.

"Alright he said welcome to the guild... what was your name again sweetheart ?"

I laughed ," My name is Aoi. ", I answered. "

Welcome to the guid Aoi. " , said gramps.

"Now let's introduce our new member to everyone, Would you like me to introduce you or would you like to make a grand entrance?" he asked.

You thought about it and said that you would like to sing for your grand entrance and he said alright.

Gramps Pov:

"Listen up brats! We have a new member and her name is Aoi ! She would like to sing a song for all of you as a gift! You may come out now Aoi. "

Aoi's Pov:

You stood at the stage then cued you music.

 _Put'n my defenses uup_

 _Cuz I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart atttaackkkk_

 _Never put my life out on the line_

 _Never said yes to the right guy_

 _Never had trouble getting what I want_

 _But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

 _When I don't care I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

 _Won't wash my hair, then make them bounce like a basketball_

 _But you make me want to act like a girl_

 _Painting my nails and wear high heels ..._

"As the song goes on..."

Gray's Pov:

"Wow I get to know her name and she is a really good singer!" _I hope we get to know each other and become ! Maybe when she's done I can ask if she wants to be on our team!_


End file.
